You Gotta Go There To Come Back
by Sleepyhead24
Summary: Following the events of the season finale, Amy and Karma are trying to figure out their relationship. If only things weren't so complicated. ***KARMY***
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey guys. Here is the first chapter to my new story. I hope you will enjoy this as much as you did It's Only Camping. I can't wait to hear your feedback. :)_**

**_*** KarmyForLife***_**

* * *

**AMY POV:**

My head was pounding, my stomach was churning, and I literally felt like I decided to rinse and spit with sand last night. I groaned quietly and rolled onto my stomach, burying my head under my pillow. The morning light was streaming in through the open window across the room, and every time I even so much as blinked it felt like my eyes might explode out of their sockets.

"You're not going to throw up again are you…?" I heard a sleepy voice mutter from directly behind me, making me jump and my stomach to churn again. The sheets shifted and I felt the bed shake a little as whoever it was got up. Footsteps padded around the bed and I felt fingers softly comb through my hair making me blink my eyes open to stare blearily at the person in front of me. "The trash can is right here… Please don't puke on the floor again."

_Great job, Amy. Not only are you about to blow chunks on the floor, it just so happens that you're somehow with Karma. I don't even remember anything after talking to Lauren last night at the reception. Of course I remember getting my heart ripped out though… Yep… Couldn't have blacked that out could you? _

I reached my hand out to try and pull the trashcan a little closer, my stomach protesting at the slight movement. I heard Karma sigh and the hand that was combing through my hair dropped to push the can closer to me. Everything started spinning and I felt like I had eaten too much cotton candy and decided to ride a roller coaster.

Karma gasped and jumped back as I quickly rolled halfway out of the bed and emptied the contents of my stomach into the can. I groaned again as I finally stopped retching, rolling onto my back and throwing my arm over my face. "Oh my god. Just kill me." I moaned quietly, closing my eyes and praying that my body was finally empty of anything alcoholic. _I'm never drinking again._

"Feel better?" I heard after a few minutes. I'm assuming Karma must've left to clean up my mess. _I'm sure that was really attractive Amy. Way to impress her really. _I blinked my eyes open and moved my arm so I could look across the room. She was standing in the doorway, and from the way she kept fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt I knew she was nervous.

"A little." I muttered, my voice sounding scratchy and underused. She gave me a little half smile and then nodded her head. "How did I get here?" I asked. Her eyes quickly cut back to mine and her brow furrowed in that adorable way that it always does. _Stop it Amy! She made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want you like that._

"You don't remember?" She questioned, as I pushed myself up into a sitting position and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. I shook my head in the negative, regretting it immediately as it started pounding once again. "Nothing?"

I sighed and scrunched up my face as I tried to recall anything after eating cake and drinking way too much champagne. I kept getting little flashes of moments, but nothing substantial enough to make an actual memory. "I remember us talking…" I trailed off, taking note of the way her mouth turned down when I brought that up. "And then I remember eating cake with Lauren… And drinking champagne… A lot of champagne…"

Karma fidgeted with her shirt for a few more seconds, and then hesitated before finally coming over and sitting down on the edge of the bed. She bit her lip and I quickly averted my eyes, because I really needed to stop wanting her so much. "You showed up here around 3 this morning… In your underwear…"

I quickly looked down… And much to my utter dismay I realized that she wasn't lying. "Fuck my life." _Jesus Christ Amy. You didn't even think pants were a good idea? You are never drinking again! _I felt my face heat up as I pulled the blanket up a little bit to cover what little dignity I had left. I could tell from her expression that Karma was doing everything she could to not laugh at me.

"Yeah… You also climbed up the side of my house apparently…" She motioned toward the open window. "You're lucky you didn't fall and kill yourself." She raised an eyebrow at me, and my god she looks sexy when she does that. _No she doesn't Amy. She looks like your fucking straight best friend… __**Best FRIEND!**_

"I wouldn't exactly refer to myself as lucky." I muttered, burying my face in my hands. She snorted out a little laugh at my expense. "Don't laugh at me… I walked like 3 miles in my underwear last night…" Karma snorted again and I reached out to smack her arm.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry…" Her laughter calmed down a little bit, but she still had a joking smile in place. "Look… Why don't you go take a shower and then I'll tell you what happened last night." She chuckled and I rolled my eyes before climbing out of bed. Karma's eyes followed me as I moved across the room.

"I'm borrowing clothes… I can't be running around in my underwear all day." _Although from the way she's looking at me it might be a good idea… No Amy! _Karma muttered something under her breath, but I didn't question her on it. I pulled out t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants because I was too tall to wear her jeans, before heading in to the bathroom. I really did feel disgusting and a shower sounded amazing. _Maybe I can wash away my embarrassment… That would take a really long shower._

* * *

**Karma POV: Last Night**

I swiped at my cheeks yet again, trying to erase the traces of tears that have yet to stop falling. I buried my face deeper into my blankets. _I can't believe I didn't know that Amy had feelings for me all this time. How could I have been so blind? And now I've hurt her so bad… She'll probably never talk to me again. _

I jumped when there was a scraping sound outside my window, quickly rolling over to face it. It was standing open letting the cool night breeze blow in, and I cursed myself for opening it when I heard another noise outside. _Good job Karma. Break your best friend's heart and get killed all in one night. _

I slowly climbed out of bed and inched towards the window, listening as the scraping sounds outside got closer to the open window. I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath before poking my head out the window and looking down.

"Stupid fucking vines." Amy shook one of her legs free from the vines and swayed on the side of the house before righting herself and restarting her ascent. _What the hell is she thinking? …Wait. Is she in her underwear?_

"Amy, what the hell?" I questioned, making her slip a little bit and giggle before looking up to meet my eyes. I could tell as soon I saw her face that she had been crying and drinking quite a bit. "Are you insane? Why are you climbing up the trellis?" Amy giggled again as she finally reached the window and came face to face with me. I could smell the stench of the champagne on her breath as she gave me a goofy grin.

"The front door was locked Karms." She slurred out, clumsily bringing her leg up and swinging herself in the window. I took a step back to make room for her, but she stumbled climbing in the window and landed on the floor in front of me. I sighed as I leaned down to help her sit up.

"You have a key though. You could've used it. You scared the hell out of me." Amy giggled and rubbed at her knees, before bringing her legs in to sit indian style in front of me. I shook my head and sat down too.

"I didn't mean to scare you… I didn't have any pockets for my keys though." She gestured towards her lack of clothes and pouted out her bottom lip. _As if you didn't notice before now… Your eyes have practically been glued to her abs since fell through the window._ "I just wanted to come and see you... Things didn't go at all how I planned tonight…" She trailed off, her eyes shifting around the room nervously.

"I know… I'm so sorry about everything…" _I wish I could say more… I wish I knew how to make things better again. _She shifted and shook her head, her somber expression immediately lifting back into a smile.

"It's… Well… It's whatever…" She slurred, waving me off as she tried to stand up. I climbed to my feet and reached out to help steady her. She placed her hands on my forearms and smiled at me, and my stomach flipped. _Must be something I ate…_

"Are you okay?" I asked, as she swayed on the spot and groaned quietly. She giggled after a few seconds and lifted her eyes up to stare at me. My breath hitched as her eyes flickered down to my lips, and before I know what's happening I'm in her arms and her lips are covering mine. I tried not to respond at first, but instinct took over and I found myself moving my lips against hers anyway.

_You shouldn't be doing this… You're leading her on! Pull away Karma!… It feels so right though. _Her grip on my hips tightened and she clumsily pulled me closer, our bodies bumping together. I placed my hands on her stomach to steady myself and she moaned quietly against my lips. _Holy hell that was a sexy sound… _

She brushed her tongue across my bottom lip and my stomach fluttered. I was just about to open up when she abruptly pulled back. Her face was scrunched up and she looked like she might be sick, and the next thing I know she is on her knees vomiting all over the floor beside me.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself, sighing as I bent down to pull her hair back. She wiped at her mouth and groaned as she finished, falling over on to her side. I nudged her side to see if she would budge. _Great… She's out cold… This night just keeps getting better and better…_

* * *

"Is this shirt even yours?" Amy asked as she walked back into the room, toweling her hair dry and lifting her brow at me in a way that did absolutely nothing for me. _Keep telling yourself that… You might even believe it one day…_ My eyes ran over the article of clothing in question and my stomach dropped as I realized what she was wearing.

"Oh… Ummm… No actually…" I trailed off, and now she's looking at me like I'm hiding something from her. _You are… _I sighed. "It's Liam's…"

"Oh…" Her mouth opened like she wanted to say more, but then she snapped it closed and a frown settled on her face. _Dammit Karma… Do something to fix this… preferably now._

I opened my mouth to make some sort of an apology, but was cut off as my bedroom door swung open and in walked someone that I'm sure wasn't going to improve Amy's mood. "Liam" My voice sounded squeaky, and my eyes immediately cut to see my best friend with a sour expression on her face. _She looks like she might be sick again…_

Liam looked over at Amy who was basically frozen in place, the towel she was drying her hair with hanging limply from her hand. "Amy… I didn't expect to see you here… You ran off so fast last night…" He trailed off and looked a little guilty as his eyes flickered back to me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Amy questioned. _Yeah… What the hell is he talking about? _I listened as Liam started into a story about last night, before realizing that until he walked through the door I had literally not thought of him at all since our fight. The only thing I could think about was Amy, and how much I had hurt her, and how absolutely broken she looked when I told her about Liam. _Maybe that should tell you something… _


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thought I'd go ahead and give you guys a chapter 2 since I have to work the next couple of nights and won't be able to write. I've had some requests for a sequel to It's Only Camping, so that will probably be next in line when I finish this story. I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know. Reviews make me want to write more. :)_**

**_*** KarmyForLife***_**

* * *

**Amy POV:**

"I think you should leave Liam…" Karma muttered and my stomach clenched nervously. I was feeling sick for an all too different reason now. _I can't believe you made out with that douchebag… Now Karma is really gonna hate us… _"Now!" She yelled out and both Liam and I flinched in response.

"But Karma…" He tried to reason with her, taking a step closer. Karma's fists clenched at her sides and he stopped in his tracks. "Come on… Let's talk about this…" He gulped nervously as she shook a little bit and closed her eyes. _I've never seen Karma this mad about anything before… If she wasn't pissed at me I'd probably think it was kind of hot. _

"I swear to god Liam…" Karma's voice shook and her eyes opened revealing a look that could kill. "Go…" She practically growled the last part and I think he finally got the hint as his face fell and he backed towards the door. His eyes flickered back and forth between Karma and me.

"I really am sorry…" He trailed off, giving no indication of who he was talking to as he turned and slipped back out the bedroom door. I bit my lip nervously and my stomach turned as I moved my gaze back over to Karma. _She's gonna kill me…_

I opened my mouth to start apologizing profusely, but stopped as she dropped onto the side of the bed and placed her head in her hands. "Karms…" Her hands dropped and so did my stomach as I watched tears stream down her beautiful face. I crossed the room in a few short strides and settled onto the bed next to her. "Karma I am so sorry… I don't know why I did that…"

I nervously reached my hand up, using my thumb to wipe away her tears. "Do you like him?" She muttered, and my face scrunched up in confusion. _How could she possibly think I like him? I literally wanna decapitate him every time I see his douchey face. _She sniffled and I dropped my hand down to her lap to grasp at hers.

"Of course not… I can barely stand to be in the same room as the guy…" She let out a chuckle of disbelief and pulled her hand from mine, scooting a few inches away in the process. I sighed, because I knew that I was about to get the same backlash that Liam had received just a few minutes ago.

"Well you sure as hell could stand it last night!" She lashed out at me and I flinched, because hearing Karma yell was never a good sign. "How could you do this to me?" More tears slipped from her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly as if to hide them from me. _God Amy… You've really screwed up this time… And here we thought the worst thing we did last night was confess our feelings…_

"I was upset Karma… And completely wasted in case you've forgotten…" Karma scoffed and rolled her eyes before pinning me with a glare. "I don't even remember kissing him Karma…You may not believe it, but there really is only one person I actually want to kiss…" I trailed off and watched as her face softened a little bit. She sighed as she took my hand again.

"I'm sorry too… I know last night was horrible…" She swiped at her cheeks one last time and then gave me a little half smile. "You couldn't have made out with anyone else though?" She chuckled quietly and shook her head and I knew that she was just joking with me now.

"Well I may not remember, but I don't think it was really about the who… It was more about the you..." I pointed out, making her wince as if I'd slapped her. "So do you want me to go so you can call Liam?" I asked, pointing my thumb over my shoulder towards the door. _Why did you offer that choice? Make Liam suffer dumbass!_

"Why would I call Liam?" She asked, her face scrunching up in confusion. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly while inside I did a little happy dance. "I can't believe he even showed up here… Did you know the reason he was pissed last night is because he found out I wasn't really a lesbian?" _Well that sounds exactly like something douche face would get pissed about… _

"Maybe he was mad cause you lied to him…" I trailed off when she shot another glare in my direction._ I know I was pissed that she lied to me… And I knew about the whole thing…_ "Or maybe he's just a douche." I held my hands up in surrender and gave my best innocent smile.

She sighed and flopped back on the bed. "Can we just not talk about him? …Can't we just watch House Hunters and pretend none of this happened…?" She pouted her bottom lip out at me and then bit it lightly. _God dammit Karma… If you would just stop being so damn sexy this would be a lot easier…_

"You mean pretend that I'm not in love with you?" I raised my eyebrow at her and her cheeks flushed cutely. "It's a work in progress." I sighed quietly and laid back on the bed beside her. She scooted a little closer and laid her head on my stomach and I tried not to let it affect me. _Good luck with that…_

"Maybe we could just nap actually… I was worried about you last night and couldn't sleep…" I smiled and reached up to run my fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly, shifting against me to get more comfortable. _Yep… That moan definitely affected me… _

"You never sleep at night buttface." I chuckled, making her head shake against my stomach. "You're a functioning insomniac." She sighed and reached down to grab my other hand that was resting against the sheets. My fingers tingled as she started toying with them.

"But I do when you're here… Do you know how long it's been since I've actually slept for more than an hour at a time?" She replied, bringing my hand over to rest on her stomach. At her comment I realized that since this whole thing started I really hadn't slept at Karma's at all. I used to stay at least 3 days a week so that she could have some sort of a normal sleep schedule.

"I can't stay right now… I'm supposed to help clean up from the wedding…" A little pout formed on her features and my stomach flipped nervously. "I could come back and stay tonight though… If you want…" Her smile immediately returned and she turned her face to lock her eyes onto mine.

"I want…" She whispered, and my stomach clenched in that delicious way that always happened when I was around her. She bit her lip again and I swear if she doesn't stop doing that I'm going to have to attack her.

"Well you two look chummy… I figured I'd find you here." I lifted up from the bed and used my elbows to prop myself up. Lauren stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and her brow raised at me. "Next time you take off in the middle of the night in your underwear… Could you at least leave a note?"

"Sorry?" She rolled her eyes and leaned against the door frame. _Wait… Was she worried about me? _"I don't remember anything from last night… I didn't mean to worry you…"

"Well you did… Especially after you drank so much and then the whole thing with Liam…" She snapped at me and my eyebrows shot up into my hairline. Her hands dropped to her sides and she shifted her weight to her other leg. "What? …Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know about what happened with Liam?" I questioned. I felt Karma shift against me and then she was sitting up on the bed beside me staring at Lauren as well. Lauren gave her a little glare and I watched the smile fall from Karma's face.

"You mean about him almost raping you…? Yeah I know about that… I pulled the jackass off of you didn't I?" My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off as Karma jumped up out of the bed.

"He did what?!" I flinched as her voice echoed around the room. Lauren gave her a withering look and I wondered for a second why she was so pissed at Karma. _Oh yeah… She heard everything… _

"Your boyfriend was trying to take advantage of Amy… She was nearly passed out and he had her in her underwear by the time I found them…" Lauren smirked when she saw how pissed off she had made Karma just by telling her the truth. She was shaking again and clenching her fists, and I cautiously leaned forward to place my hand on her back cause she looked like she might burst a blood vessel at any second.

"I'll kill him…" She growled, tensing again and going to take off towards the door. I reached out to grab her wrist and she turned back with an angry glare. _Holy hell she looks so hot when she's mad. _

"Will you calm down…" I grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in place. Her face softened a little bit and she took a deep breath. "We were drunk… We both made stupid decisions… Lauren stopped it before it went too far." I gave my new step sister a grateful look over Karma's shoulder. A small smile settled on to her face.

"Fine…" She relented after a few seconds, her shoulders sagging and the tension leaving her body. "But don't think I won't say something to him at school tomorrow." I chuckled and pulled her into a hug. _Always so protective of me… _Her arms slipped around my waist easily and she sighed against my neck making my skin break out in goose bumps.

"Can we go now? …Mom and Dad will be leaving for their honeymoon soon and I'd like to at least tell them goodbye." Lauren crossed her arms again and huffed impatiently. I nodded my head and pulled back from Karma's embrace. She gave me a little half smile.

"I'll text you when I'm done okay… Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone…" She chuckled and gave me a little push towards the door. I smiled at her and her eyes flickered down to my lips for a second. _Stop it Amy… Stop trying to make it seem like she wants you… It'll only lead to more heartbreak…_

* * *

**Karma POV **

I sigh in frustration as I stare at the clock on my bedside table, before turning on to my back to glare at the ceiling. _Maybe time will move faster if I don't stare at the clock… _Amy stirs next to me and the sheets shift as she inches closer to me. "You still awake?" She asks quietly, her voice thick with sleep.

"Yes." I whine, pouting out my bottom lip and folding my arms over my chest petulantly. _This really is ridiculous. I'm exhausted, but for the life of me I can't get myself to relax enough to sleep. Usually having Amy here is enough…_

"I could rub your back if you want?" Amy shifts on to her side and props her head on her hand to look down at me. My stomach flutters under her steady gaze. "That used to always help… Remember?" She continues when I just stare at her. I sigh as I turn onto my side as well and move a little closer.

I mull the idea over for a few seconds and my heart rate speeds up a little in response. _Hmmm… I guess it couldn't hurt. _"Okay." I whisper, seeing her give me a small smile in the dark. She shifts a little closer and I shiver as her body molds against mine. _Calm down Karma… It's just Amy right?_

"Turn over." She mumbles, and I take note that her voice sounds even huskier now than it did when she first woke up. _I should not be turned on by that… But you are… _I mentally curse my inner monologue as I turn onto my stomach and settle my face into my pillow. I bite my lip as I feel the sheet being pulled from my body and then she is straddling my upper thighs and I think I may have a heart attack.

I gasp into my pillow as she places her hands on my lower back and slowly digs her thumbs into the tense muscles. My tank top rides up in the back a little bit with the movement, and soon her thumbs are against my skin and my lower stomach is clenching in a way that has me burying my face in my pillow. _She should not be having this effect on me… Good lord though… Her hands sure are talented… _

"Feel good?" She asks, slipping her hands a little higher under my shirt. A quiet whimper falls from my lips and I can't help but blush. _She's gonna know you're totally turned on if you keep making those noises…_

"I-I'm not sure this is working…" I stutter out, blushing even more as I realize how husky my voice is now. Her hands stop working their magic and her nails scrape against me lightly as she pulls them out from under my shirt. I bite my lip to hold in the moan that tries to escape as tingles shoot down my spine and settle somewhere a little lower. _My god I need to get some space between us before I explode… _

"Karma…" She's says, trying to get my attention as she moves from her position and settles back down beside me. "Have you ever tried masturbation to relax?" She asks nonchalantly, and my eyes nearly bug out of my head as I quickly flip over and stare at her. My mouth is opening and closing, and she is smirking at me knowingly.

"Absolutely not!" I finally gasp out and her smile grows even more at the affronted look on my face. "I-I don't do **that**!" I whisper shout, and at this point I'm sure the blush on my face is going to be a permanent fixture.

"Really?" She asks in disbelief. _Great now I'm thinking about her masturbating… Not helping at all! _"Like, never?" I shake my head in the negative. "Why not?"

"I don't know okay… I feel weird when I try it…" I huff, trying not to be turned on by the way Amy's eyes darkened. "I just end up frustrated." Her eyes catch mine and I gulp as she licks her lips slowly. _Fuck…_

"I could… Ummm… Help you out, you know?" She stutters out nervously, her eyes shifting around to keep from meeting my gaze. _She does have talented hands… No Karma! She is your best friend. You need to stop this!_

"I…" My voice shakes and I swallow compulsively. _I can't believe she actually offered to… My god I can't even say it in my head… _"I don't know…" I finally manage to get out. _But I really am horny… _

"Karms…" She whispers, her hand reaching up to brush my hair away from my face. I shudder involuntarily and lean into her touch. _Why am I even contemplating this? … Because you don't want to lead her on… _

"Okay…" I hear myself whisper. _I can't believe you just said okay to this… _I didn't have time to overthink it though as Amy's body molded against mine, and her face lowers down.

I can feel her breath ghost over my skin and I shiver. Her hand settles on my hip and she squeezes it lightly as she brushes her lips across mine softly. It's just a whisper of a kiss, and I immediately find myself relaxing against her. My hand tangles in her hair and I pull her a little closer as she sucks my bottom lip and brushes her tongue against the seam of my lips.

Her tongue easily slips between my lips and brushes against mine. I moan quietly against her and she deepens the kiss, her tongue grazing the roof of my mouth. _My god she can kiss…_

Amy breaks the kiss and moves over me, pushing me to lay on my back. She reaches her hand up to cup my cheek and my breath hitches. She smiles at me and then trails her fingers slowly down my neck until her hand is resting on my sternum, and my skin feels like it's on fire where it rests.

Her eyes burn into mine and I bite my lip as she lowers her face and plants open mouthed kisses to the crook of my neck. I shudder as she nips at a particularly sensitive spot just below my ear and then sooths it with her tongue. I feel her hand shift against my chest, and all my coherent thoughts fly out the window as she cups my breast and brushes her thumb across my nipple lightly.

Amy's mouth makes its way back to mine and she immediately slips her tongue between my lips. Tingles are shooting everywhere through my body and my stomach is clenching deliciously as they settle where I'm now undeniably wet.

I whimper against her lips, completely over taken with desire for the blonde on top of me. _What the hell is she doing to me? …I feel like I might explode if she doesn't touch me soon…_

By the time Amy is done giving my breasts ample attention, I'm practically writhing and panting underneath her. If I hadn't been so incredibly turned on I probably would be really embarrassed right now. Her hand moves slowly down over my stomach, and all I wanna do is scream at her for moving so damn slow. Her hand stills and rests at the edge of my panties, and for a second I think she's going to finally give me some relief. But her hand slips under my shirt and pushes it up and she's back to my breasts.

"Amy…" I whimper impatiently, because as much as I love what she's doing right now, I'd love it even more if I didn't feel like I was going to explode. My heart is beating so fast my entire body is practically quaking, and she gives me the sexiest smirk I've ever seen.

Before I know what's happening my shirt is being pulled over my head and her lips are against the skin of my chest, peppering teasing kisses across my flushed skin. I feel her fingers running along the seam of my tightly pressed together thighs, and I immediately open up for her. Her fingers brush teasingly against my inner thighs for a few seconds, and then I'm letting out a strangled moan as she traces a line down over my center, stroking against my clit.

"Jesus Karma… You're so fucking beautiful." Amy whispers out, and then both of our breaths hitch as her fingers slip under the edge of my underwear and brush against my wet folds.

"God Amy… Please…" I whine breathlessly. _How did I go from not sure this is a good idea to begging for it? Oh yeah… Amy Raudenfeld is apparently a fucking sex goddess. _

"Shhh… I've got you babe…" Her fingers brush against me soothingly, dipping down to my entrance and then trailing back up. She strokes along the side of my clit and my hips buck uncontrollably. She chuckles quietly and I try to get myself under control.

"Feel good?" She asks as if she doesn't know the answer. _It wasn't like this with Liam… It was literally straight to the sex with him. No foreplay at all really. _Amy smiles down at me and licks her lips and my stomach clenches again. _My god this is going to be good…_

She cups her hand over my pussy, pressing the heel of her palm against my clit. My hips buck against her again and I let out a low moan. _Please… I need some fucking relief here…_

"Patience Karma…" She scolds me playfully, leaning down to brush her lips against mine briefly and then quickly lowering her lips to my chest. She latches on to my nipple, sucking the entire nub inside her mouth to lather it with attention from her tongue. I whimper as I feel two of her fingers slip inside my pussy lips and cradle my clit, rubbing me in a way that was driving me crazy, but wasn't enough to push me over the edge.

My hips are moving against her fingers and there's nothing I could do to stop them even if I wanted to. I hear Amy curse silently against my breast before her teeth scrape against my nipple. She finally slips a finger inside of my dripping entrance and that's the end for me as I finally tip over the edge.

"Fuck Amy!" My orgasm rips through me violently and with intensity that I didn't even know you could experience. I bite down on my lip and I'm sure it will bruise as I continue to moan quietly, as the waves of pleasure slowly start to dissipate.

Amy doesn't say a thing, just silently moves us until she's spooning me from behind, my head resting on her arm. I feel her fingers twine with mine as my breathing slows down, and I finally feel my body start to slip into a restful state. For the first time in weeks I'm able to sleep for the whole night.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hey guys. I hope everyone is doing well. Here is the latest chapter. I'll hopefully be able to get another out tomorrow sometime. We'll see how things go. I hope you like this one. Let me know. _**

**_Preview for next chapter: Karmy finally talking about their feeling, a girls weekend alone, and a blanket fort lol._**

**_*** KarmyForLife***_**

* * *

**Amy POV:**

I sighed and checked the time on my phone one more time before leaning back against the wall. Karma was always running late, whether it be that she overslept because she was up most of the night or that she took forever to get ready, she was always late. _She probably would've slept better if you had been there last night to help her relax again… OMG! Shut up!_

"Who are you talking to?" I heard the familiar voice of my step sister ask as she sidled up beside me and bumped against my shoulder._ Shit! Was I talking out loud?_ I sighed and scanned the crowd one more time before turning my attention over to her.

"No one. Just thinking is all." I answered with a little shrug. Lauren raised her brow at me and gave me a weird look for a second. "I just have a lot going on right now." _Yeah. Like the fact that I have no idea what's going on between Karma and I…Needless to say, we haven't exactly discussed anything about the incident last week…_

"What's up with that anyway?" She asked. My face scrunched up in confusion and I side eyed her to see if her face gave any indication as to what she was referring. Getting no answers there I figured that meant I should ask.

"What's up with what?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "With you and Karma obviously… You go from hate drinking at the wedding to cuddled up together in bed and being best friends again. You two give me whiplash."

"Trust me… I know about as much as you do as far as Karma is concerned." I shrugged my shoulders again and shook my head. _I really need to talk to her about what the hell is going on between us. We can't just pretend that I didn't tell her I'm in love with her for Christ's sake. We also can't pretend like we didn't fool around the last weekend… But we can save that for another chat…_

"How the hell have you guys been friends for so long?" She asked in disbelief. "How about you guys try talking about it and stop sweeping shit under the rug like it never happened?" _I never thought I'd say this… But Lauren is totally right…_

"I know… I'm working on it, okay?"

"Well you better work a little faster…" She said, pointing to where Karma was making her way through the crowd of people and heading in our direction. "You need a ride home today?" She asked as she turned to leave me. I nodded and gave her a little smile. _Lauren's pretty cool when she's not being a bitch to me… _"Okay. I'll meet you at the car then… And for the love of god, talk to her…"

"I will…" I grumbled good naturedly. She sent a little wave to me over her shoulder as she took off towards the entrance to the school. I sighed and then turned my eyes back to find Karma. My stomach dropped as I saw Liam grab her arm and pull her off to the side to talk. I had managed to keep her away from her for almost a week and now he wants to talk. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but from Karma's body language I could tell that she was upset. _You know all about her body language don't you? …Will you shut up! Not the time!_

My feet started moving of their own will and I found myself moving closer to where he had now pulled her behind the side of the school and out of eyesight. I stopped as I neared the corner, leaning back against the brick wall and peeking around to see what was happening.

"Come on Karma… We're good together. You know that. You can't just end things…" Liam was still gripping Karma's arm, and a frown was marring her beautiful features as she tried to pull free. I felt anger shoot through my veins; fists clenching at my sides, and it took every ounce of will power I had to not round the corner and punch him in his douchey face.

"Do you actually think I would want to be with you after the shit you pulled?" Karma scoffed, trying to pull her arm free yet again. She hissed as Liam's grip tightened, and he yet again refused to let her go. "You tried to have sex with my best friend… While she was passed out drunk I might add."

Liam pulled Karma closer and leaned down. "I've apologized for that already… We were both drunk." He practically spat in her face. Her eyes narrowed and she reached her hand up to push his face away from her.

"Get off of me Liam! …We're done and that's it!" She yelled, finally pulling her arm free from his grip and rubbing it lightly. Karma went to move past him and the next thing I know Liam has her pushed back against the wall of the school, his hands gripping her upper arms as hard as he can, and his lip snarling in disgust. She gasped as her head slammed off the bricks and I was done. _Fuck him if he thinks he's gonna man handle my Karma!_

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" I yelled, rounding the corner in one step, my fist slamming against the side of his face the next. He let out a started yelp and stumbled to the side, releasing the grip he had on Karma. I winced and shook my hand as pain shot up my arm from the impact. _Jesus Christ he's got a hard head…_

"What the fuck bitch?! …We were just talking!" He yelled, bringing a hand up to hold his quickly bruising cheek bone. Karma flinched at his harsh tone and anger pulsed through my veins once again, propelling me forward with my fist pulled back yet again. This time my punch landed squarely on his nose, a sickening crunch resounding as he stumbled backwards and landed on his ass.

"You're done talking to her like that, you piece of shit!" I yelled, starting forward towards him again. _Get yourself under control Raudenfeld… We don't want to be convicted of murder! _Karma jumped in front of me, her hands pressing against my stomach to stop me.

"Stop! …Let's just go…" She pleaded with me. "Please Amy…" My breathing started to slow and my fists unclenched as I saw the fear in her eyes. I nodded my head slowly and took a step back. She sighed in relief and turned to look at the bleeding heap on the ground that was Liam Booker. _Oh how the mighty have fallen… _

"I don't wanna see you near her again." I stated calmly, clutching at my hand that was bloodied and bruised and already swelling. _Well that's lovely… Hurts like a fucking bitch too…_

* * *

"Thanks Irma…" I heard Karma thank the lunch lady, before turning to make her way back to me. "I still think you should go to the nurse… Your hand looks pretty bad…" She muttered as she sat down next to me at the lunch table. She held her hand out and I looked at it skeptically for a few seconds before carefully placing mine in hers. _Punching Liam was not the best idea I've ever had… I'm sure my hand would agree…_

"It's fine Karms…" I hissed as she put the ice pack on my knuckles and she lifted her brow at me in a 'yeah right' kind of way. "Besides… I'd have to explain why my hand looks like someone took a meat tenderizer to it… I don't think she'd take too kindly to me saying I tenderized Liam's face with it…" She rolled her eyes at me but let out a little chuckle nonetheless.

"I guess you're right…" She mumbled quietly, her attention focused on my injured hand. Her hair was falling across her eyes and she was biting her lip in the way that always drove me crazy. _God she's beautiful… _"You didn't have to do that you know?" She brought her eyes up to meet mine, her cheeks flushing cutely when she realized I was staring.

"Yes I did… He was hurting you…" My eyes shifted down to her upper arms where there were some noticeable pink marks. I lifted my free hand up and brushed my thumb across where a small bruise was forming. "Are you okay?"

Karma's mouth turned up a little at the corner and she shook her head a little bit before leaning forward. My breath hitched as her eyes slipped closed and the next thing I know her lips are pressed against mine in the lightest of kisses. My eyes close as tingles shoot through my lips, and I move to deepen the kiss, but Karma pulls back and gives me a little smile instead.

"What was that for?" I whisper, my tongue darting out to get a better taste of the lip gloss she left behind; strawberry. She bit her lip and her cheeks flushed as she moved her eyes back down to my hand. _Karma just fucking kissed you… Wait… Why are we questioning it?_

"For being you…" She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Here you are with a possibly broken hand and you're worried about a little bruise on my arm…" Her hair fell down in front of her eyes again, and I didn't restrain myself this time as I reached up and swept it back behind her ear.

"I can't help it… It kinda comes with the territory." _I am in love with you after all… _ I shrugged my shoulders and gave her a little half smile. I know that she knows I'm talking about being in love with her when her eyes close and her cheeks flush again.

"You're so sweet…" She trails off quietly, her eyes lifting up to meet mine. I smile at her and she blinks at me for a few seconds before smiling back. She shakes her head as if to clear it. "So do you think your hand can survive Chem? …We're only 20 minutes late."

I chuckle and reach down to take the ice pack from her. "I think I can make it…" I grab my bag with my good hand and sling it over my shoulder as I stand from the table. "As long as you take notes for me" I smirked down at her and her mouth dropped open. "You do owe me after all."

"Are you extorting me Raudenfeld?" Karma's brow quirked up and a sexy smirk settled onto her features. _Damn her and her sexiness… Completely distracting… _"That's not very nice." She quipped, poking her bottom lip out as she gathered her bag and stood up beside me.

"If I really wanted to be mean, there are far better things I could extort from you Karma Ashcroft." I waggled my eyebrows at her suggestively and her jaw dropped open again. I chuckled and she smacked my shoulder before laughing along with me.

"I take it back… You're not sweet anymore…" She said with a smile as we set off for Chemistry class. _Score one for us! Karma is totally flirting back! _

* * *

**Karma POV:**

I sighed quietly in the darkness, cuddling a little deeper into my pillow. I ran my hand over the cold sheet beside me, the side of the bed that Amy always claimed as hers when she was here. _Amy… Well if I wasn't already restless that one thought would be enough to do it…_

I stared at the red numbers lit up on the clock on my dresser; 4:00 is what flashed back at me. It was mocking me like it always did when I couldn't sleep, which was becoming more and more frequent. _I wonder if Amy is awake… No Karma! You cannot call her at 4 in the morning! _

I pushed my covers off my shoulders and groaned in annoyance, before letting out a long yawn. _But she was so helpful last week… So hot… Her fingers were amazing… __**NO!**_ My heart rate speeds up a little bit at the thought of last week, and I rubbed my thighs together as I felt the tell-tale signs of arousal start to sneak up on me. _Dammit Karma!_

I sighed and tried to turn my mind off as I guiltily reached for my phone and pulled it from my bedside table. My fingers shook a little bit as I typed out the quick message. _I can't believe you're doing this…_

**Amy: Are you awake?**

I bit my lip and rolled back over onto my side, picking at invisible lint on the sheet. I huffed impatiently after a few minutes with no response and resigned myself to not getting any sleep tonight. I closed my eyes and tried to shut everything out of my mind when my phone started blaring 'Straight Up', startling me enough to make my heart feel like it was going to beat out of my chest.

"Hello." I mumbled into the phone, trying to get my heart to settle down from the scare. _Yeah… I'm sure that's the only thing that's got you all excited… _I sighed and turned over onto my back while cursing my inner monologue for being so damn right all the time.

"Hey you… Trouble sleeping again?" She asked, her voice husky from sleep. My stomach fluttered nervously at the sound of it. _So now even her sleepy voice is a turn on? …This is not good… _I heard her shifting around in bed, trying to get comfortable.

"Mhmm… I don't see it happening anytime soon…" I sighed and ran my fingers through my bed tangled hair. "Not without…" My cheeks flushed and I trailed off nervously._ Why don't you just tell her that you need her to do that thing again… You know what I'm talking about... _Indeed I did know, I had thought about it all week after all.

Amy groans quietly into the phone and my stomach flips. "Not without what Karma?" She asks like she doesn't know exactly what I'm referring to. My cheeks heat up and I let out a groan of annoyance. _I'm so embarrassed right now… Practically begging my best friend for an orgasm…_

"I miss you…" I finally responded, my voice sounding a little breathy even to me. Her breath hitches and then a soft chuckle resonates in my ear.

"You just saw me yesterday."

"I mean I miss you here… Next to me…" I say, and I really do mean it. _I never realized how much I relied on Amy being here for me… Now I want her here for an entirely different reason… _

Amy's breathing went from sleepy and calm to fast puffs against the receiver. "I wish I was there with you." She finally whispers, her voice sending shivers down my spine. I bite my lip as I think how I should respond. _Tell her to come over… Its 4am… Hmmm… _

"W-what uh… What would you do… I-f you were here?" I stammered out, my stomach clenching in a way that had me biting my lip and rubbing my thighs together again. There's silence on the other end of the phone. _I can't believe you asked that! …You probably freaked her out!_

I can hear her breathing on the receiver, so I know she's still there. The way her breath catches every couple of seconds is making heat pool in my lower abdomen. _How does she do that? …How does she make me feel these things when she isn't even here?_

"I'd kiss you…" She finally responds, her voice breathy. "I'd kiss you until you open up to me… Show you how much I love your delectable lips… Show you how much I've been wanting you…" _Fuck…_

A rush of heat and wetness shoots through my lower abdomen and settles, and my hand takes on a will of its own as it moves down over my stomach and pushes my shirt up a little bit. I let out a quiet moan and my fingers shake as I run them in lazy circles around my navel.

"Then I'd move to your neck… There's this place just below your ear that always makes you moan… I couldn't get enough of it." I bite down on my lip and my eyes slip closed as I try to imagine what she's saying. "I'd bite that spot… Mark you…" She whispers, and a shiver shoots through my body as my hand slips a little lower. "Would you let me?"

"Y-Yes." I breathe into the phone, my body shaking as I slip my hand up under my shirt and cup my breast. My nipples are already straining against my loose t-shirt, and I moan quietly as I brush my thumb across it.

Amy breath hitches and then she whimpers, and my hips jerk unconsciously in response. "I'd do it then… In the spot that drives you crazy…" I lick my dry lips and shiver. "Everyone will be able to see it… You'll remember that **I** gave it to you every time you look in the mirror."

"Amy…" I whisper her name desperately as my hand slips back down over my stomach and my fingers play with the waistband of my panties.

"I'd kiss you everywhere Karma." The way she says it has my back arching and my hips buck, searching for that delicious friction that isn't there. I move my hand a little lower and cup my covered center, the heat radiating there practically scorching. "I'd touch you through your panties until they were drenched and ruined…"

"Oh my god." I whimper, my eyes clenching as I slip my fingers under the waistband of my underwear and find myself to already be as wet as she described.

"Are you touching yourself?" She asks breathlessly. "Say yes…"

"Wh-what?" I gasp as I try to get my mind to catch up with what she's saying. My fingers are gliding through my folds and it doesn't feel weird this time. _Holy shit… She really is a sex goddess…_

"Does it feel good?" She asks, her voice lowering towards the end. "I know it does Karma… You feel amazing… Your silken folds, and that slick wetness that gushes out when I brush against your clit." She moans quietly. "Touch it for me."

A low, guttural moan escapes from somewhere deep in my chest as I slip my fingers up to my clit, stroking tight circles over it. My hips are moving of their own free will and my whole body is shaking as my thighs clamp around my hand desperately. "Amy, please…" I pant out, not even caring that I'm begging at this point.

"I want to taste you." She sounds breathless, and the thought of what she just said mixed with thoughts that she might be touching herself too is all it takes. My thighs clench around my hand, and I drop the phone as my body convulses with wave after wave of pleasure. I'm out of breath and there is a thin sheen of sweat coating my body as my orgasm starts to subside, my body sinking bonelessly into the mattress.

"Karma?"

Her faint voice pulls me from my near slumber state, and I clumsily reach for my phone. Amy says my name again as I press the phone against my ear. "Mhmm?"

"Are you okay?" I try to respond, but just end up mumbling incoherently and she chuckles softly in response. She stays on the phone as my breathing evens out and my mind clears a little.

"Thank you." I whisper, my body shivering as the cold air of the room seeps into my overheated skin.

"You're kidding right?" She lets out a quiet laugh into the phone and I can hear her shifting around again. "I should be thanking you."

I can't stop the smile that slips onto my face. "So it was good… For you too I mean?"

"Oh.. Ummm.. Well I didn't…" She stutters out and I go to say something, but I'm quickly cut off as she continues. "This was just about you… For you…"

My heart melts at the sincerity in her voice. _God this girl sure knows how to break me… _"But you could've… I wanted you too." I can't believe I actually said that to her out loud.

"Maybe some other time." She chuckles and I roll my eyes at her ability to always make a joke. I don't let her get away with it this time though.

"I'm counting on it." I reply, and her breath hitches in response. "Goodnight Amy." I whisper as I cuddle deeper under my covers.

"Goodnight Karma… Sweet dreams…"


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: So I wanted to get this chapter out since I have to work the next few days. I hate to keep people waiting on chapters for long periods of time, so when I can I try to get as much done as I can. I hope you guys like this chapter even though it's not quite as long as I want it to be. Its a to be continued chapter lol. Let me know what you think._**

**_*** KarmyForLife***_**

* * *

**Amy POV:**

I sighed as the lights flickered once again and thunder echoed through the empty house. _Of course the biggest storm to hit Austin in the last 10 years had to choose the weekend I'm home alone to come through…_ My phone vibrated against my palm and the familiar ring tone started playing as my step sister's face appeared on the screen.

"Lauren thank god… Please tell me you're on your way home." _I never thought I'd be begging Lauren to come keep me company… _Some static come over the line and I heard her voice cutting in and out. "Lauren… I can't hear you very well…" I was met with more static.

"Dammit… Hello…? Can you hear me now?" Her voice finally rang out over the line and I sighed in relief. I peeked out through the blinds to watch the dark sky light up with lightening once again.

"I can hear you… Are you on your way home?" I asked once again, raising my voice over the thunder that resounded through the house yet again. _If she isn't on her way home right now she probably won't be coming home… There's probably trees down and roads washed out all over by now…_

"I can't get through… They have all the roads blocked off because of the storm." _My stomach dropped as I realized I'd be spending the storm alone… This sucks… _"I'm near Pablo's house… I'm gonna stay with him for the night." _At least I know she'll be safe there…_

"Okay… Mom and Dad called… Their flight home was cancelled…" I told her, slipping the blinds closed and making my way into the kitchen. I pulled open the freezer and pulled the ice pack that I had been using on my hand out. I placed it over my swollen knuckles as I leaned against the counter, grimacing at the initial pain that always came with it.

"Oh…" Her voice trailed off and there was a little bit of static, but it quickly cleared up. "Are you going to be okay there by yourself?" She asked, and I couldn't help but to smile, because as much as she likes to put up a front, Lauren was really a good person deep down.

"I'll be okay… Please be safe going to Pablo's, okay?" I shifted the ice against my hand, and I heard her let out a little chuckle from her end. _She hardly ever laughs… I should try and make her laugh more often…_

"I will… I'll call in the morning." She states and I nod my head even though I know she can't see me. "Try not to freak out too much when the power goes out." I groan in annoyance. _I never should've told her about my irrational fear of the dark as a child… _"Bye Amy."

"Bye Jerkface…" I hear her laugh again before the line cuts off. I sigh as I pull the ice off my hand, frowning down at the multiple bruises scattered across my knuckles. _I really should've thought the whole punching thing through a little more… _I flexed my hand, hissing at the pain that shot through it.

Rolling my eyes at myself, I quickly picked the bag of ice up off the counter and threw it back in the freezer. _Might as well change into my pajamas… It's not like I'm going anywhere for the rest of the night… _I checked my phone as I made my way up the stairs, noticing how my service kept cutting in and out. _Great…_

* * *

I flinched awake at the sound of pounding echoing through the house, blearily moving my eyes around my dark room. _Awesome… No power… _I groaned as the pounding continued, finally getting the energy to pull myself out of the bed.

I grabbed my phone off my bedside table and turned the flashlight app on so I could at least see where I was going. The pounding got more frantic as I half walked, half stumbled down the stairs. "I'm coming!" I yelled out, finally reaching the door and wrenching it open.

My jaw dropped as my eyes landed on Karma, shivering and absolutely drenched on my doorstep. "Karma?! …What the hell are you doing out in the storm?!" I yelled over the thunder, reaching out and pulling her out of the rain and inside. I quickly closed the door as wind started whipping through the house.

"Y-You weren't answering your texts or c-calls… I w-was w-worried…" She stuttered out, her teeth chattering as she wrapped her arms around herself. I sighed and shook my head at her, taking her elbow to help guide her through the dark house. I let go of her when we reached the bathroom, pulling a towel off the shelf and handing it to her.

"My cell service went out about 3 hours ago Karms… I didn't get any texts or calls from you…" She shivered as she pulled her jacket off and threw it on the counter. _Don't stare at her chest… But her nipples are… NO! _ "I can't believe you walked 3 miles in this storm… You could've gotten hurt…" _And then what would I do… _

I saw a little smile flicker over her features in the faint light from my phone. She brought the towel up to her hair and started drying it the best she could. "Sorry… How was I supposed to know that?" I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, before shrugging my shoulders at her in response.

"You still shouldn't have been out in the storm… I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you…" I trailed off as her eyes met mine and held steady. She bit her lip and I gulped as my stomach flipped nervously. _I feel like I just told her I loved her all over again…_

The corner of her mouth quirked up and she took a step forward. "Amy…" Her breath ghosted across my jawline, and my breathing increased incrementally in response. "Can I borrow some dry clothes?" Her brow raised and she smirked up at me. _Damn her and her teasing…_

"Y-Yeah… I'll umm…" I motioned towards the door with my hand, and her smirk deepened as I stuttered. "You stay here..." I grabbed my phone and made a hasty exit and I heard her let out a little giggle behind me. _Get your head in the game Raudenfeld… Don't let her play you like that!_

I rifled through my drawers, pulling out the first thing that I could find. I could hear Karma moving around in the bathroom as I pushed the drawer closed and made my way back across my room. My footsteps stuttered before I finally stopped dead in my tracks, my jaw dropping open. "Holy fuck…" _It should be illegal to look that fucking sexy…_ I let my eyes shamelessly wander over all of her exposed skin on display.

"Are you gonna stare or are you gonna give some clothes to put on?" Her smirk was making my stomach clench deliciously, and my mouth had gone completely dry. _Yeah… I'm sure it's just her smirk that's turning you on… It couldn't be the fact that she's in nothing but her underwear and a very tight, very wet tank top…_

"Oh…" I shake my head to clear it and Karma lets out a little laugh, before holding her hand out towards me. "Right… Yeah…" I take a shaky step forward and place the clothes in her outstretched hand. She goes to take them, but I pull her forward instead, her body colliding with mine. She lets out a startled gasp and her eyes lift to mine. _Don't just stand there… Do something!_

I lick my lips and her eyes flicker down to them, and I'm leaning forward, and we're kissing before I can even take a breath. My arms wrap around her waist and I pull her closer, swallowing her quiet moan of approval. I pull her bottom lip between mine, nibbling it lightly before brushing my lips against hers a few more times. I pull back and lean my forehead against hers lightly.

"Okay… Now you can get dressed…" I mumble against her lips. Her eyes finally slide open to stare into mine and she shivers as I trail my fingers across her lower back. She bites her lip for a second before lifting on her toes to brush her lips against mine one more time. She pulls back and her sexy, confident smirk is back in place.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" She asks, her voice husky and her brow quirking in the way that always made my stomach flutter. I open my mouth to reply, but my stomach chooses that very moment to make its presence felt. My cheeks flush at the sound of my stomach grumbling, and Karma starts laughing quietly._ Very attractive Amy… _

"Shut up! …I haven't eaten all day. You know how I get…" I grumbled as she continued laughing. She covered her mouth and she took a couple of deep breaths, finally getting her laughter under control. She nodded her head at me with a little grin.

"I do know… Why don't you go make us something to eat while I get dry and change?" I sigh and give her a little smile before I release her and turn to open cabinet in the corner. I hold my phone up for light as I dig around in the small space. My hand finally comes into contact with a flash light and I pull it out, flicking it on and pointing it at Karma's face. She squints and bats my arm away.

"Fine… You want a sandwich? …We might as well use the stuff in the fridge while it's still good." She smiles up at me and nods her head. "Turkey and cheese, extra mayo?" Her smile widens and she leans up to peck my lips again. _I could definitely get used to this…_

"You know me all too well…" She pulls the flashlight from my hand and takes a step back. "This will be continued later just so you know…" She motions between us and my stomach flips nervously. _God I hope so… _

* * *

I chuckle as I walk back into the living room. After eating I had went to the garage to search for our camping lantern, and while I was gone Karma had taken it upon herself to build a blanket fort in the living room. I walked around the couch and knelt down, sitting the lantern down on the floor at the entrance before crawling in next to her.

"It's about time… It's cold in here without any heat…" She pouted her bottom lip out and it took every ounce of my will power not to lean down and pull it between mine. "Come cuddle…" She pulled the blanket up and motioned at me. I chuckle as I crawl closer and slip under the cover beside her.

"The lantern should help with the heat situation…" She wraps her arms around my waist and moves so her body is pressed against mine, and I shudder as I feel her hard nipples against my chest. She hums in acknowledgment as she leans forward, nuzzling her nose against the crook of my neck. I bite my lip to hold in a moan when she starts placing feather light kisses along my skin, stopping only to scrape her teeth along my pulse point. "Fuck…"

"You taste yummy…" She murmurs against my skin, her breath causing my skin to break out in goose bumps. _Good lord… This girl will be the death of me… _I shiver as her hand slips up the back of my shirt and her nails scrape along my spine. She moves her lips along my jawline and then she's biting down on my earlobe, and liquid heat is pooling in my lower abdomen.

"Oh my god…" I moan out and I can practically feel her smirking against my skin. "K-Karma wait…" I bring my hand up between us and push against her shoulder lightly. She pulls back a few inches, her face scrunched up adorably in confusion.

"What's wrong baby?" My stomach flipped as the term of endearment easily slipped from her lips. _I like that… Why am I stopping her again? …Oh right…_

"I just… What does this mean, exactly?" She tilted her head to the side and contemplated me silently. "I mean… 2 weeks ago you said you didn't have feelings for me like that… And now…" _And now we're about to fuck in a blanket fort… _I motioned between us.

"Oh…" She trails off, pulling back a little more. My mouth turns down in a frown and she quickly notices. "I just can't think straight when I'm that close to you…" She explains, and I try not to laugh at the play on words but I fail miserably, snorting out a little chuckle. She rolls her eyes with a smile before reaching out to smack my shoulder. "You know what I mean…"

"I know exactly what you mean… I have the same problem around you." I chuckled, and her cheeks flushed cutely in response. I reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear and she moved her face into my hand.

"After you told me you were in love with me I started having these feelings… More than friend feelings…" She whispered, keeping her eyes away from mine. I brushed my thumb across her cheek and tilted her chin up and eventually her gaze met mine. I gave her small smile to reassure her. "I guess I never really let myself go there before, because I was afraid of losing our friendship."

"And what changed your mind?" I asked self-consciously. _I hope to god it's not just because Liam is a doucheface and she finally realized it… _Her mouth curved up at the corner and I felt like she was searching my eyes for something.

"You…" She blinked, and there was something else in her eyes now, but for the life of me I had no idea what it was. "I don't have the strength or the will to hide my feelings from you Amy… So I've just been going with what my heart tells me it wants…" I can't stop the huge smile that slips on to my face at her words. _It's about time…_

"Well I've been really happy with what your heart wants… Just so you know." I wink at her and she smiles at me in a way that has my stomach flipping and my heart beating quickly against my ribs. She moves her hand up and slips it around the back of my neck, her nails scratching against my scalp lightly. She gives a slight tug and then her lips are against mine.

My bottom lip is quickly pulled between hers, and I moan as the intense arousal I was feeling earlier returns with a vengeance. "I want you so much…" She whispers against my lips, and I shudder because I've wanted to hear that from her so many times.

"Then take me…"


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hey guys. Sorry its been so long. I've been working and really busy lately. So here is the continuation of last chapter for all of those who were left hanging lol. Hope you like it. Let me know. :)_**

**_***KarmyForLife***_**

* * *

**Amy POV: **

"Then take me…"

Karma's lips are back on mine before I can even finish the last word. It's all lips and tongue and the occasional nibble to my bottom lip, and my head feels light from the lack of oxygen. Her fingers are running teasingly along the waistband of my shorts, causing my stomach to clench in a way that has me moaning against her lips.

Her lips break from mine and I barely have time to gasp some air back into my lungs, before her lips have moved along my jawline and she's sucking my pulse point lightly. "Jesus Karma…" I moan, my eyes slipping closed and my body shuddering as her thigh slips between mine. She presses her thigh against my throbbing center and the delicious friction has my hips rocking involuntarily.

"Off…" Karma mutters against my neck as she tugs my top up impatiently. I reach down and pull my shirt off, tossing it somewhere in the mess of blankets and pillows. My whole body feels like it's on fire as her eyes rake hungrily over my skin. Her pupils dilate a little more and then she's licking her lips and moving over me.

My breathing picks up as she straddles me and settles on top of my hips with a little smirk. I move my hands to her bare thighs, feeling her legs shake under my hands as I slowly slide them around to cup her ass. She groans quietly and her hips shift against mine, causing a small gasp to slip past her lips.

I squeeze her ass lightly causing a twinge of pain in my hand, but she's biting her lip and rocking against me so it's quickly forgotten. "Baby…" She whimpers, moving her hands to my lower abdomen as her hips continue to rock against me. Her heated center is against my stomach, and I feel like I might die right there when I notice I'm now sporting a distinct wet spot there as well.

Her fingers twitch against my abs and then her nails are scraping along my skin as she moves them up to cup my breasts. "Fuck…" My hips buck up and she lets out a high pitched moan as I bump against her center. Her thumbs brush across my straining nipples, and I'm whimpering and writhing underneath her as she's leaning down, her lips whispering their way down my sternum.

I slide my hands up her sides and under her shirt, pushing it up so that she would take the hint. She smirks up at me and then slowly rolls her hips against mine. I groaned quietly and she chuckled as she sat up and finally pulled her shirt over her head. _Good god she's perfect… _My eyes darted around all of the exposed skin on display, drinking in every last bit of it.

"You're staring…" She smirked at me again and then rolled her hips leaving me wondering where the hell she learned to move them like that. Her eyes slipped closed and a quiet moan slipped out, and I couldn't help myself as I brought my hands back to her ass and pulled her against me a little harder.

"I can't help myself… You're so fucking sexy…" I mumbled, completely distracted as my eyes zeroed in on her chest. I pulled myself up to try and get closer, but was stopped as Karma's hand landed on my sternum and she pushed me back to the floor. Her hips stopped moving and I groaned quietly as she moved off of me, quickly pressing her body against my side.

"I think it's my turn baby… I want to make you feel good this time…" Her words trailed off as her fingers hooked into my shorts and she gave them a little tug. I bit my lip and slowly lifted my hips to let her pull them off along with my underwear. Her hands trailed back up my legs and I shivered as she followed, moving her body back on top of mine.

"Shit…" Her thigh hooked over mine, and her wetness pressed against my hip as she moved her lips up and brushed them against mine lightly. She pulled back with a little smile, making my stomach muscles twitch as her fingers trailed around my navel and then worked a little lower. "Karma…"

She scratched her nails across my hip bone and I whimpered, my hips jerking towards her against my will. She chuckled and used her leg to pull my thighs a little further apart, moving her hand down to cup my center. The strangled moan that slipped out would've embarrassed me normally, but right now all I could focus on was Karma's fingers and the way they felt as they slipped between my folds.

"You're so wet…" Karma whispered, her fingers dipping down to my entrance to collect the excessive wetness there. My whole body shifted into overdrive and I was literally panting as she started pressing her fingers against my clit in tight circles. My hips started rocking and my lip was bound to be bruised from how hard I was biting it.

"Fuck baby… More…" Her lips attached to the crook of my neck and her fingers easily slipped inside of me, making my back arch and my walls clench around her fingers. My whole body was on fire and it was originating from where her fingers were thrusting inside of me slowly.

"C'mon baby…" She whispered against my neck, and then her thumb was brushing against my clit and it was all over. My back arched off the bed and Karma's name ripped from my lips as my whole body convulsed around her fingers. She kissed along my neck and thrusted her fingers slowly to bring me down from my high, before slipping them out to rest against my thigh.

"My god…" I panted out, my arms coming up to pull Karma closer. She gasped against my neck as her center pressed against my hip, her heat and wetness once again making its presence known on my skin. I spent a few more seconds trying to catch my breath, before quickly rolling Karma on to her back, easily slipping between her legs.

I press my forehead against hers and she smiles up at me in that way that makes my stomach flip. "Hi…" Her breath ghosted across my face, and I quickly leaned down to brush my lips against hers. I pulled back and buried my face in her neck, placing little kisses along her skin.

"Hi…" I whispered back, moving my lips down the center of her chest. I hooked my fingers into her panties, giving them a quick tug to get them out of my way. Karma gasped quietly and tangled her fingers in my hair as I trailed my lips down over her stomach. I dipped my tongue into her navel and smirked when she shuddered beneath me.

"Amy…" She gasped out, my lips ghosting over her pelvic bone. Her scent invaded my senses the closer I got to her center, and once again my head was swimming with nothing but Karma. I pushed her thighs a little further apart and moved lower, blowing my breath out over her heated core. "Fuck…"

She squirmed underneath me, and I placed my arm across her hips to hold her in place as I slowly lowered my lips down and placed a kiss to her center. I licked my lips, nearly swooning at the sweet taste that I came into contact with. "You taste amazing…" I quickly moved back in, pressing my tongue to her entrance, lapping at the copious wetness that had collected there.

"Jesus Christ Amy…" Her hips fought against my grip and her head thrashed back against the pillow. I pressed my tongue inside of her and then slowly licked my way up to her clit, pulling it between my lips to suck it lightly. Her grip tightened in my hair and her whole body shuddered, and I knew it wouldn't take much.

I hummed against her clit and flicked my tongue across it a few times and had I not been holding her down, Karma would've torn the blanket fort down when her orgasm hit her. Her moaning continued as I lapped at the juices she released.

I looked up to see Karma's chest heaving up and down, her eyes closed, and a smile playing on her lips. _I've never seen anything so beautiful…_ I kissed her inner thigh and then leaned my head against it as her grip finally loosened in my hair.

"That was amazing…" She sighed, and I couldn't help the smug smirk that settled over my features. I moved and slowly crawled up her body, pulling one of the covers up with me. I brushed my lips across hers lightly and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Amazing…"

* * *

"Okay eww…" I felt a hand on my ankle and then my leg was shaking. "Wake up!" I groaned as I slipped my eyes open, moving them down to rest on Lauren at the opening to the blanket fort. "Unless you want Mom and Dad to see your little peep show, you might wanna put your clothes on and go upstairs."

My eyes popped completely open at that and Lauren let out a little chuckle as she left us alone. I looked down at a still sleeping Karma, her eyelashes fanned out over her cheeks and her breathing even. _I hate to wake her… But I'd hate it even more if Mom found us like this… I'd never be able to leave the house again…_

"Karma baby… You gotta wake up now…" I brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead as her eyes blearily slipped open to look at me. She shifted a little bit against me and had I not been so worried about my parents coming home, I definitely would have done something about her current state of undress. "My parents will be home soon… Let's go upstairs before they get here and I'm grounded for life."

Karma nodded her head slowly and then swallowed with a little grimace. "I kind of feel like shit…" She muttered, her voice with a husky tone overtaking it. "I think you were right about walking in the rain…" The corners of her mouth turned down and she pouted her bottom lip out.

"Awww… My poor baby doesn't feel good?" I chuckled and she pouted some more as she nodded her head. "Where does it hurt?" She lifted her chin and pointed to her throat and I laughed quietly as I leaned down to place kisses where she was pointing.

"Mmmmm… Not entirely better, but we can work on it a little more later." She winked up at me and I shook my head at her adorableness. I leaned down and pecked her lips one last time before rolling over to find our clothes in the mess of blankets. After finding our clothes and cleaning up the mess we made of the living room, along with many stolen kisses, we finally made our way upstairs and collapsed into bed.

Karma sniffled and buried her face in my pillow as I wrapped my arm around her waist and cuddled up to her back. "You okay babe?" She shivered against me, but nodded her head slowly before pulling my arms a little tighter around her body. "Babe…" I moved my arm up and brushed my fingers across her forehead. "You're burning up…"

She sniffled again as she turned over onto her back. "I don't wanna be sick…" She murmured, burying her face in my neck with a pout. I sighed and ran my hand through her hair before pressing my lips to her forehead. Her eyes slipped closed for a second before another shiver went through her body.

"You gotta let me up babe… I need to go get you some advil…" She groaned quietly in my neck and shook her head, squeezing her arms around my waist a little tighter. _Karma has never done well with being sick… I'm the only one that can stand to be near her usually… _I took her hand and pulled myself free from her grip enough to slip out of the bed.

"Aaaamy…" She pouted and grabbed my pillow to cuddle with instead. "You're not gonna leave me are you?" I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. A small smile slipped onto her face and her eyes fluttered closed again.

"I'll be right back… Do you want some soup too?" She didn't open her eyes, just nodded her head into the pillow and sighed. I reached down and pulled the blanket up from the end of the bed and tucked it around her before making my way down stairs. I bounced off the last step and nearly got knocked out as the front door swung open and Mom and Dad came walking in. "Whoa…"

"Amy sweetie… We've talked about running down the stairs." I rolled my eyes. _Home for literally 2 seconds and already on my case… _"Did your sister make it home okay?" She continued, handing her bags to Bruce to take upstairs.

"Sorry mom… Yeah… She's in her room I think…" She nodded her head and I took that as my cue to leave. I made my way into the kitchen, opening the cabinet above the sink to pull down a can of chicken noodle soup. I heard my mom come into the kitchen behind me as I poured the can into a bowl and put it in the microwave.

"We can order some food for dinner sweetie… Chicken noodle soup won't be very filling…" She said as I turned around to pull the advil from the top of the fridge. I sighed to myself, leaning back against the counter to gauge my mom's reaction.

"It's for Karma actually…" Her brow quirked up at me and she placed her hands on the counter. I quirked my eyebrow back at her, and it's just now that I realize that's exactly where I got that mannerism from.

"You're grounded Amy… Your girlfriend shouldn't be here…" I rolled my eyes once again and turned around when the microwave started beeping. I pulled the hot soup out and set it down on the counter to cool for a second.

"She's sick okay? …You know how she is when she's sick Mom…" Her brow dropped and she looked worried for a second and then it changed to a momentary look of horror. I chuckled at the look and turned to pick up the hot bowl of soup.

"You just make sure she's okay… And keep her in your room please?" I nodded and gave her a little smile as I grabbed a bottle of water off the counter and left the kitchen. Karma looked so adorable when I walked back into my room, that I really hated to wake her again, but the flush on her cheeks let me know that her fever was still in effect.

"Karma… Baby wake up…" I set the soup on my bedside table and brushed her hair away from her face. She stirred a little bit and let out a little groan, before her eyes slipped open to look up at me. "I need you to take some medicine for your fever okay?"

She nodded a little bit and then pushed herself up into a sitting position. I poured some advil into her hand, and she quickly tossed them back. I opened the bottle of water and put it up to her lips, letting her take a few gulps before she collapsed back on the bed.

"Thanks baby…" She mumbled quietly, turning back onto her side and cuddling into my pillow. I smiled and laid down behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her body back against mine. She sighed. "I love you…"

_I really hope that's not the fever talking. _I kissed the back of her neck lightly and she shivered in my arms. "I love you too…"


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Here's the latest chapter guys. I have to work the next 4 nights, so it might be a while before I post another chapter. I hope you guys like this one. Let me know by reviewing. I love hearing from you guys. :)_**

**_*** KarmyForLife***_**

* * *

**Amy POV:**

Karma shifted around on top of me, sniffling quietly in her sleep. I sighed as I reached out, closing my laptop and setting it on the floor beside the bed. Karma had fallen asleep halfway through the movie that she had picked out, probably a side effect of the advil and cold medicine cocktail I had given her a few hours ago.

After much begging and using all of my powers of persuasion, I finally convinced my Mom that letting Karma stay here again tonight was the best idea. She had been sick all day, and her Mom was just happy that she wasn't going to have to deal with a whiny/sick Karma. _I don't understand why no one can stand her when she's sick… She's been nothing short of adorable all day long…_

Karma sniffled once again and then let out a cough against my neck, and I winced because even if I loved her I still didn't want her spit all over my neck. _Yes you do… Well okay, but not like that… _Her breathing evened out once again and her short little puffs of breath were once again on my skin.

I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table, deciding that it was way too early for me to sleep, but I could definitely use a shower after cuddling all day with a sick, but still very beautiful, Karma. I bit my lip and slowly lifted her arm, trying my best not to disturb her rest as I slipped out from her grip and placed the pillow in the space I just vacated.

The corners of her mouth turned down just a fraction, but then her arms slipped around the pillow and she cuddled into with a little sigh, immediately going back to sleep. _She looks so cute with her messy hair and flushed cheeks… _I shook my head of my thoughts and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead, before grabbing my pajamas and a towel and heading into the bathroom.

I slipped into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked a bit behind me in case Karma woke up and needed something. I was about to turn the water on to heat it up when I heard another sniffle. _That didn't sound the same… That sounded like someone is crying and trying to hide it… _My ears perked up and I stepped a little closer to the door that separated me from Lauren's room, and sure enough I heard another sniffle.

My brow furrowed, and I debated for a second on whether or not I should just forget about it and go ahead and take my shower. _She obviously doesn't want to be bothered… But she's crying… She's been there for me through all the Karma drama… _I sighed as I settled the dispute in my head, quickly reaching out to turn the doorknob and slowly push the door open.

"Lauren…?" She let out a little gasp as I peeked around the door. She quickly wiped at her obviously red and puffy eyes, trying to hide the tears that I had already seen. "What's wrong…? …Are you okay?" She let out a little scoff and her face scrunched up, a few more tears leaking out as it did.

I dropped my pajamas and towel on the bathroom counter and quickly made my way across her room, sitting down beside her on the bed. "I'm f-fine Amy… It's n-nothing…" She stuttered out, her voice husky from all of the crying. I shook my head and reached out to take her hand in mine. She tensed for a second, but then relaxed as I gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know you're lying… You never cry, so whatever it is must be bad…" She sighed and sniffled once again before laying her head on my shoulder. _I've never seen her so broken before… She didn't even act like this when Tomy dumped her… _She stayed quiet for a while and I just let her be, occasionally squeezing her hand to let her know I was still there.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" She asked quietly, startling me out of the comfortable silence. I wracked my brain for anything that should stand out for tomorrow's date, but came up completely blank. _I really hope it's not her birthday… I'll feel like such an ass…_

"Ummm… May 18th?" I asked after a few seconds, confusion lacing my tone.

"Of course you don't…" She sounded defeated, but she squeezed my hand so I'm guessing she wasn't mad that I didn't know. "I don't even think my Dad remembers…" She whispered so quietly that I had to strain to hear it. A few more tears leaked out and I felt them seep through the shoulder of my thin t-shirt. "Tomorrow is the day my Mom died… It'll be four years…"

I opened my mouth to reply, but realized I had no idea what to say right now. _Everything just sounds lame… Nothing I say will really make things better… _I sighed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. I heard her let out a little sob into my shoulder and then her hands were tightening on my shirt and she was hanging on like her life depended on it.

"I wish I knew what to say… I'm so sorry just sounds stupid for something this big…" I murmured against her hair. I didn't fight the urge to comfort her, as I kissed her temple lightly and rubbed my hands up and down her back. Her breathing calmed a little bit and her grip loosened on me.

"You're helping whether you know what to say or not… Thank you for being here for me…" She pulled back and gave me a pained smile. "No one ever really is… That's why I…" Her voice trailed off and I could see fear clouding her teary blue eyes.

"That's why you what?" She bit her lip and shook her head like she was trying to talk herself out of something.

"That's why I…" Her eyes darted over to an orange bottle on her dresser, and I'm sure those are probably the pills that she has worked so hard to hide from everyone. "The pills are to help… I was a mess after my Mom died… Still am honestly…"

"Are they for depression then…?" I asked quietly, knowing that her telling me was a huge deal to her. She nodded her head minutely and continued to look at me with thinly veiled fear in her eyes. _It's like she thinks I'm going to judge her and leave or something… _"I won't tell anyone Lauren… And I don't judge you because of it either…"

Her face crumpled and I saw a look of relief wash over her features. She reached her hand out and squeezed mine lightly once again. "Thanks Amy…" The bedroom door squeaked and I turned my gaze to find a half asleep Karma standing in it, rubbing her eyes and letting out a quiet yawn.

"Babe? …I woke up and you were gone…" She rubbed her eyes a little more and then opened them to take in the scene in front of her. Her mouth turned down in a frown when she noticed the tears still present on Lauren's cheeks. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine… Go back to bed and I'll be there a minute, okay?" She bit her lip and then gave Lauren a half smile before nodding her head and leaving. Lauren sniffled and grabbed another tissue from her bedside table as I turned my eyes back to her.

"It's okay Amy… Go be with your girlfriend…" I gave her a playful glare and pushed her shoulder. She shook her head and a little smile slipped onto her face.

"She's technically not my girlfriend… I'm working on it though…" I chuckled and she gave me another smile. I bumped my shoulder against hers and then got up from the bed. I placed my hand on the doorknob to leave, but her voice stopped me.

"Judging from what I walked in on this morning, you're doing a pretty good job." My face flushed and I couldn't help the smug grin that slipped onto my face. She shook her head and gave me a little wink. "She's a lucky girl… Try not to screw it up…" I rolled my eyes at her veiled compliment before opening the door and slipping out.

I pulled the door closed and turned around, bumping into Karma as soon as I did. "Holy shit!… You scared the hell out of me." I brought my hand up over where my heart was beating wildly inside my chest. She chuckled and slipped her arms around my waist.

"Is she okay?" She asked, and I noticed her voice sounded a little less hoarse than earlier today. I pulled her a little closer and leaned down to brush my lips against hers lightly. I pulled back and Karma still had her eyes closed, a faint smile still playing on her lips.

"She'll be fine… Just family stuff…" I answered, leaning my forehead against hers as her eyes slipped open to stare at me. She sighed against my lips, and I felt her nails scratch over my lower back causing me to shiver involuntarily. "I'm gonna shower real quick and then I'll meet you in bed?"

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked quietly, her eyes flickering around my face. I gulped and my stomach fluttered nervously. _A wet and naked Karma… _Her eyebrow quirked up when I just continued to stare at her for a few seconds.

"I… Uh… Sure?" She chuckled, and the leftover hoarseness from her sore throat made it sound even sexier than usual. She pulled back a little bit, her hands slipping to my hips. "You have to be good though… Lauren is right there…" I motioned back to where I had just come from and Karma's grin grew exponentially.

"I'll try my best…" Her fingers hooked into the waistband of my shorts and she gave them a swift tug to pull them off. She licked her lips as they pooled around my ankles and she already had my stomach clenching in the way that made me want to be anything but good. "It'll be very hard though…"

My breathing picked up a little bit and I quickly took a step away from her to clear my head. I kicked my shorts to the side and moved over to start up the water. I reached out and felt the temperature, content when it was finally where I liked it. I turned back to tell Karma it was ready, but she was standing right behind me. _Fuck…_

"Oh my god…" My eyes darted down to all of the exposed skin and I felt my skin flush as heat pooled in my lower abdomen. _How the hell did she get undressed so fast…? _She smirked up at me and then her hands reached out to grab the hem of my shirt.

"Off…" She stated simply, bringing back a whole host of memories from last night that were not helping my situation at all. I gulped quietly, but found myself nodding and pulling it over my head anyway. Her pupils dilated a little and she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth as I dropped my shirt to the floor.

I released a breath I didn't even realize I was holding when Karma stepped back into the shower with a little grin. The fog on the shower door blocked me from seeing too much of her body, and right now I was grateful, because it gave me a little time to collect myself. I sighed and then quickly pulled my underwear off, blushing when I saw that they had a noticeable wet spot already. _No wonder she was smirking so much… She didn't even touch you and look what happens…_

"Aaaaamy… Come wash my hair baby…" I chuckled and gave a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure that Karma had locked the doors, before pulling the glass door back and stepping into the steam. My breath hitched and my jaw dropped as I watched the water cascade over Karma's back. _Oh… I'm definitely an ass girl…_

I licked my suddenly dry lips and stepped forward, slipping my arms around her waist and pressing myself against her glorious backside. She gasped quietly and leaned back, rubbing her ass against me in a way that made a tiny groan slip between my lips. I leaned down and started peppering kisses along her shoulder, and her hand came up to tangle in my hair. "Why do you have to be so irresistible?"

She let out a little moan as I scraped my teeth across the crook of her neck, and her body shivered in my arms. She stepped forward out of my arms and turned around, and I couldn't help the little grunt of annoyance that slipped out. _Ugh… I just want her so fucking bad… Who cares if Lauren hears...?_

She beckoned me forward with her pointer finger and I blindly stepped towards her, dousing myself under the spray of the shower. I reached up and pushed my hair out of my face and took another step forward, effectively pinning her body against the wall of the shower. She gave me a sexy grin and placed her hands on my shoulders, and next thing I know the tables are turned and she has us flipped around.

"You've taken such good care of me today baby…" She whispered, moving her hands down to my waist and leaning in to place kisses along my neck. My eyes roll back in my head as she finds the sensitive spot in the crook of my neck. "Let me take care of you…" I whimper quietly as the words leave her lips and her hand finds its way up my torso to cup my breast. "You have to be quiet though…"

She rolls my nipple between her fingers and I bite my lip painfully to keep from moaning out loud. Her lips kiss along my neck for a while longer and then her lips are sliding against mine and as usual I'm finding it extremely hard to form a coherent thought. Her tongue slides inside my mouth, and I don't even notice when her hands drop to my hips and she nudges her knee against my thigh to part them.

Her thigh slips between my legs, and my whole body shudders at the delicious friction it causes against my center. She sucks my tongue between her lips and this time I can't stop the moan as it bubbles up my throat and into her mouth. "Move baby…" She whispers as she pulls back, moving her hands to my ass to guide my hips into a rocking motion.

"Oh fuck…" I whisper, hitting my head off the shower wall lightly as I start rocking my hips against her thigh. Her lips return to my neck and my stomach flips as I feel her teeth against my collarbone before she moves a little lower, easily pulling my nipple between her lips.

I groan quietly, quickly moving my hand up to cover my mouth as the sensations start to wrack my body. I move my other hand to the back of her head as she swirls her tongue around my nipple and my hips start jerking against her sloppily. My stomach is clenching almost painfully and my body is on fire as she finally brings a hand between my legs and brushes the pad of her thumb across my clit a few times.

My back arcs off the wall and I bite down on my hand as my whole body convulses in pleasure. Karma's hands are on my ass and my hips keep jerking forward as aftershocks rush through my center. "You look so beautiful when you cum baby…" Karma whispers against my neck, before placing little kisses along my shoulder.

"I love you…" I say, my brain still in a haze from my orgasm for me to realize we hadn't actually talked about that. She pulls back and her face is blank for a second, but by the time my mind catches up to what is going on, the look is replaced with a happy smile. She leans in and brushes her lips against mine softly.

"I love you too baby…" I sigh in relief and bury my face in her neck. She giggles and takes a step back to pull us back under the spray of water, and I shiver as it hits my still overly sensitive skin. "Let's get clean and go to bed… My cold meds are starting to take effect again."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hey guys. So I have one night off, so I thought I'd try to get a quick chapter out for you. This story will probably have a couple more and then I'll probably start doing the sequel to It's Only Camping. Leave me reviews. Let me know what kind of sequel ideas you guys have. Do you want more camping, or do you want them to do something else? I love hearing from all of you and what you think. :)_**

**_*** KarmyForLife***_**

* * *

**Karma POV:**

Monday morning at school was already proving to be a bust. I was still trying to get over my sore throat, Amy was still sporting a bruised hand, and five minutes after walking through the front doors we were both being called to see Principal Penelope. _Well things can't get much worse I guess…_

"Liam Booker, please report to Principal Penelope's office." My stomach plummeted and my steps faltered as the name reached my ears. _I was wrong… It's worse now…_

"Shit…" Amy cursed beside me and rolled her eyes in annoyance as we made our way into the office. She gave me a little side glance and I tried to smile at her in reassurance. "Principal Penelope wanted to see us." She said to the secretary, who just nodded with a little smile and motioned for us to go on through.

I reached out and laced my fingers with Amy's as we stepped into the cramped little office and stood in front of the desk. Principal Penelope looked up from where she was filling out some paperwork and gave us a little smile.

"Amy… Karma… You guys go ahead and sit down. We'll start as soon as Liam gets here." Amy sighed and dropped into the seat behind her. I took a step over and sat down in the seat beside her, keeping her fingers locked tightly with mine. _I hope Amy doesn't get into too much trouble… I'd feel terrible…_

I looked over at Amy to see her biting her thumb nail nervously. I lightly squeezed her hand and her eyes cut over to mine quickly. I give her a little smile and she smiles back, before lifting my hand up to place a little kiss on the back of it.

"You needed to see me." I turn in my chair and see Liam standing in the doorway, sunglasses in place, and shifting from foot to foot as if he was nervous. Principal Penelope waved him in and he slowly made his way over to sit in the chair next to mine. I tried not to be affected by his presence, but I knew I was tensing up when I felt Amy brush her thumb against the back of my hand to calm me down.

"Now that everyone is here we can get started…" Penelope clapped her hands together and smiled at all three of us. "It has come to my attention that there was an altercation on Friday involving you three… Now all three of you have never had any disciplinary issues before so I can go a little easier on you than I would normally have to in this situation…" My eyebrows scrunched together and I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped when I heard Amy's voice ring out over mine.

"Wait… Don't you want to know what happened before we get punished?" Amy sat forward in her chair a little bit, and I saw Liam tense in my peripheral vision. Penelope let out a little chuckle and Amy's eyebrows shot up in that sexy way that they always did. _Not the time Karma…_

"This is Hester, Amy… I have video and audio of the entire thing…" A look of realization crossed her beautiful features, and I saw her shoulders slump a little as she sat back. "Now as I was saying… All three of you will be doing detentions every day after school… Amy and Liam for three weeks… Karma for just one week since you weren't as physically involved."

I nodded my head and saw Amy and Liam do the same, albeit a little more somberly than my own, in my periphery. "Will that be all?" I asked after a few seconds. Penelope folded her hands in front of her on the desk and smiled at me.

"That will be all… Try to stay out of trouble though… I really hate to have to be the bad guy." Amy was up and out of her seat as fast as she could move, and next thing I know I'm being pulled out of the office. I threw a quick wave over my shoulder as I stumbled along behind the blonde.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going Ames?" I chuckled as she continued to pull me down the deserted hallways. I nearly bowled her over as she quickly stopped and turned around, using my momentum to pull my body against hers. I couldn't stop the surprised gasp that slipped out, and I quickly brought my hands up to brace myself against her shoulders.

"Hi there…" She whispers, leaning down to brush her nose along mine. My stomach fluttered nervously as I felt her hands slide a little lower down my back. I smile at her before slowly leaning up to brush my lips against hers.

"Hi…" I whisper back, pulling back just a fraction so that our lips are still touching. I heard her breath hitch ever so slightly as I licked my lips and then smirked at her. _Playing with Amy is so much fun… She's always so reactive to everything I do…_

"C'mon…" She pulled me back towards where I assume we were heading in the first place. I glanced over her shoulder and my eyebrow shot up. _Oh no… Not the roof…_

"The roof? …No no no… You know I hate it up there." I pushed against Amy's shoulders and tried to resist her pull, but she was stronger than me. "Shouldn't we go to class?… We're missing Chem again…" I pleaded, but Amy just chuckled and shook her head at me as she reached behind her and pulled open the door that lead to the roof.

"We've already missed half of Chem babe…" She stopped pulling on me and leaned her forehead against mine lightly, and I immediately felt myself relax in her arms. "And I hope to change your view on hating the roof…" Her suggestive tone sent a shot of heat to my lower abdomen and my mind blanked for a minute.

"Wait…" I shook my head lightly as she started pulling me towards the stairs again. "What about the cameras?… I don't want to make a sex tape this early in life…" Amy chuckled and buried her face in my neck, placing little kisses along the exposed skin. I shivered involuntarily and closed my eyes.

"The roof doesn't have cameras baby… Now come on before I decide to make love to you in the hallway…" Her voice trailed off and my stomach clenched as she lifted her dilated eyes up to meet mine. I bit my lip lightly and noticed her eyes quickly shift down to it, before I nodded my consent.

Amy smirked at me and then quickly turned to pull me up the stairs behind her. I laughed as we clamored through the door and out on to the rooftop. Amy dropped my hand and turned towards me and the laugh died in my throat. She stepped towards me and licked her lips and when her body pressed against mine I felt like I was on fire in every place that we molded together perfectly.

She pressed me back against the door and I gasped as the hot metal pressed against my skin where my dress didn't cover. Her hips pressed against mine and heat coiled in my lower abdomen as she leaned down and brushed her lips against mine. Her tongue quickly slipped between my lips and a moan slipped out before I could even try to control it.

I could practically feel her smirk against my lips as my body trembled under her wandering hands. She moved her hands down over my ass and squeezed lightly and my hips bucked against hers making her moan against my lips. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against mine, our breath mingling between us in short pants.

"You trust me… Don't you baby?" My eyes slipped open to stare into hers and the look she was giving me made my stomach flip. I quickly nodded, because that had to be the easiest question she's ever asked me.

"Of course I trust you… I love you, Amy…" I replied easily, reaching my hand up to cup her cheek. Her eyes closed and she leaned into my touch for a few seconds before she was lowering her head to start kissing along my neck. I whimpered as she immediately went for the sensitive spot below my ear.

"God… I love you so much…" She murmured in between kisses, her hands slipping a little lower to my thighs, and the next thing I know I'm being hoisted into the air. I gasp and wrap my legs around her hips instinctually. My overheated center is pressed against her abs, and my hips roll against my will, trying to increase the delicious friction. "Jesus Karma…"

Her hands tighten on my thighs and then she's quickly carrying me across the roof towards the edge. It takes my brain a second to catch up to what's happening, but the closer we get to the edge the more the sex buzz starts to wear off. I feel myself tensing up and my breathing rate pick up.

"Relax baby… I'm not going to let anything happen to you…" Amy lowers me down on the edge and I let my legs drop from around her as she pulls back and brushes her lips against mine. "I promise…" She reaches up and grabs my hands from around her neck, where I realized I was practically choking her. I take a deep breath and stare into her eyes, feeling my body relax a little in response.

"Okay…" I whisper, and she smiles at me before she leans back in and starts kissing along my neck. I tilt my head back to give her better access and she quickly moves her lips lower, kissing along my exposed collarbones. Her hands move to my thighs and move up under my dress, and I find myself moaning quietly and forgetting all about where I am.

Her fingers trail along the waistband of my underwear and the muscles in my stomach are twitching like crazy. She pulls the elastic back and quickly lets it snap back against me and I groan quietly, hurting my fingers as they clamp down on the edge of the roof.

"Please baby…" I beg, as she lightly trails her finger up and down my covered center and bites down on the crook of my neck. She pulls back with a little smirk and moves down over my body, and my eyes nearly bug out of my head. "What are you doing?! …You can't do that here!"

She chuckles as she slips her head under my dress and every reason I had for not doing this slips my mind when I feel her roughly pull my panties aside and start licking along my folds. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan and my arms nearly give out from holding me up. She laps up the juices that have been accumulating at my center and then her lips are latching around my clit and my hips are rocking against her face.

"Fuck Amy…" My head drops back and I blindly reach one hand down to hold her in place, because her mouth is doing the most amazing things right now and I think I might die. I feel her fingers against my entrance and I whimper at the new sensation as she slips two inside of me and continues her assault on my clit.

Her teeth scrape against my clit and my hips buck up hard, my walls clenching around her thrusting fingers, and I know I'm not going to last much longer. "Oh god… Right there baby…" Her fingers curl inside of me and she flicks her tongue against my clit a few more times. My whole body tenses for a second and my arm gives out beneath me as my orgasm hit me hard. My back arches up and I'm practically riding Amy's face as I use my hand to pull her into me as hard as I can.

"Holy fuck baby…" I lay back and throw my arm over my eyes, my breaths coming in short pants and my hips still twitching in aftershocks. I hear Amy chuckle quietly as she removes her fingers and reemerges from under my dress. I move my arm enough to look up at her and I can't help but laugh at her messed up hair.

"So what are your thoughts on the roof now?" She asked as she leaned over me. I reached up and brushed my fingers through her hair, trying to make it presentable again. I rested my hands on her cheeks as I finished, before leaning up to peck her lips lightly. I smiled up at her.

"I fucking love this roof…"

* * *

**Amy POV:**

I sighed as I opened the door for detention and slipped inside. I saw Karma sitting in the back of the room, cell phone in hand, typing away at what I'm sure is some form of social media. Her eyes pop up as the door closes and a wide smile slips across her face when she sees it's me. _God, I love that that smile is mine…_

"Hey baby…" I say as I walk back the aisle, leaning down to peck her lips lightly. She bites her lip as I pull back and slip into the seat beside her.

"Hey you… How was history?" I rolled my eyes at her, because she knows that I hate history just as much as I hate Mr. Henry. The teacher didn't like me to start with, and it only intensified when it came out that Karma and I were dating.

"Same as usual… I spent it missing you…" She rolled her eyes at my cheesiness and I chuckled. "Especially after this morning…" I waggled my eyebrows and her cheeks flushed cutely. _She's so adorable when she's embarrassed… _We were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

I glanced up to see a few boys shuffling in to take their seats, but what really caught my eye was the one frozen in the doorway. Sunglasses and frown in place, Liam Booker lowered his head and made his way to the opposite side of the room from us.

"Alright you guys… No funny business okay? Let's just get this hour over with and out of the way. No talking. No phones. Work on homework or sit quietly." Coach Nelson must've been on detention duty this week. He looked just as thrilled as all of us were to be here. "Booker… Sunglasses off… This isn't the beach."

I saw Liam scowl out of the corner of my eye, but he removed the glasses anyway. I felt bad when I saw that both of his eyes were black from where I punched him in the nose. His eyes cut over to mine and the scowl slipped off his features and turned to one I couldn't quite place. He held my gaze for a few seconds and then went back to staring at his desk. _What was that about?... Weird…_


End file.
